Catch Me
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What if those men at the party Justin went to did rape him? He winds up in the hospital again. Brian is deteremined to make those responsible pay. Will Justin be able to recover this time? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I really wanted to know what Brian's reaction would have been if Justin had told him.**

"Somebody's jealoous," Brian was singing into Micheal's ear in the backseat of the car. "You don't like that she's seeing someone, do you?"

"Shut up," growled Micheal. Brian started to laugh when his phone rang. He frowned as he looked at it

"What is it?" Ted asked.

"I don't recoginize the number," said Brian as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Is this Brian Kinney?"_

"Yep, who's this?"

_"This is Dr. Peterson from the hospital, you know of a Justin Taylor do you not? Your name was on the emergency contact list.."_

Brian's heart almost stopped.

Justin...hospital.

"Brian?" Micheal turned his head, but Brian ignored him.

"Yeah...I know him...what happened?"

"He's been...I advice you that you come as soon as possible."

"WHAT happened to him?" Brian's voice rose as Ted and Micheal's heads turned.

"He's been attacked," said the doctor. "I will be able to tell you more once you arrive-"

"I'm on my way."

Brian closed his phone. He felt sick.

"Brian? What's going on? Who was that?" Micheal asked sharply.

"Goddamn it!" He cursed silently.

"What's going on?" Ted said, his own voice shaking.

Brian placed his hands over his mouth.

"Justin's been attacked," he whispered.

"WHAT?" Micheal almost slammed on the brakes. "How...badly is he-"

"They wouldn't tell me over the phone, all right? Now will you fucking just drive so we can get to the hospital?"

Fear was in Brian's voice. And anger.

Justin had come so far only to be attacked again.

Would this kid ever catch a break?

His fists tightened as he wondered who was responsible for Justin's attack.

His eyes darkened,.

Whoever it was, they wouldn't get away scott free, like Chris Hobbs did.

Whoever it was, they would pay.

He'd make sure of that.

**This is really short, but I'll make the next chapter MUCH longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thanks for the reviews!

Brian,Micheal and Ted all ran breathlessly into the hospital.

"I'm, here," gasped Brian at the front desk. "For Justin Taylor?"

"Are you Brian Kinney?" A voice asked. They turned around and there stood a doctor in front him. Brian nodded, trying to control his panic.

"Come this way, we'll show you where Justin's room is. He's asleep right now."

"What happened?" Micheal asked. The doctor frowned.

"Who are you?"

"He's with me," growled Brian. "Both of them are, they know Justin too."

The doctor eyed both Micheal and Ted before nodding.

"He was, raped," he finally said and Brian closed his eyes. That sonabitch bastard boss of Justin's! He was gonna kill that sonofabitch.

"It was a party," the doctor continued. "A sexy party that the police broke up. They found him on the floor, his pants were ripped."

"Jesus," Micheal muttered. Brian's fists clentched tightly. Anger was seething inside of him. A wild animal wanted to come out. The idea of Justin being raped...He closed his eyes. And so _soon _after the bashing. His throat closed.

"Was...there any other physical damages?" He managed to ask.

"If you want to know if he was beaten, the answer's no. But there are some different kinds of drugs in him. We're lucky he didn't overdose."

"Jesus," Micheal repeated. He was in shock. He couldn't believe something so awful could happen to someone like Justin. He watched Brian's face and saw the anger behind the forced calm eyes.

"He was also..."the doctor paused and cleared his throat.

"He was also WHAT?" Brian demanded in a hiss.

"He was also raped by more than one 're goign to have to get him tested."

The three looked at him. Micheal felt sick at the idea of Justin getting HIV. Brian felt sick also. He wanted to vomit. So many horrible awful things were happening to Justin. And he was barely recovered from the Hobbes situation.

They finally arrived in front of the room.

"He's in there," the doctor said quietly. "Don't wake him, though, he needs his rest."

They nodded. Slowly the three walked inside. There was Justin asleep in the hospital bed. Micheal remembered the last time Justin was in a place like this. His head had been bandaged but he still remembed seeing the scars. Justin now looked perfectly healthy. Just asleep. His stomach rolled into knots knowing the mental damage that had been done.

As if speaking his htoughts the doctor spoke out loud.

"Physically he'll probably be fine, if he doesn't have HIV-but mentally...that's going to be a while."

"How long?" Brian asked as he sat down on a chair next to the bed. He didn't take his eyes off of Justin's face. He cursed himself for not being there. For not stopping Justin from going to the party. "A lifetime?" His voice was sharp. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Possibly," he said as honestly as possible. "I honestly can't say."

Brian nodded. The doctor cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you alone."

Slowly he left and Brian squeezed Justin's hand. Micheal and Ted looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Brian," Micheal finally began. "This isn't your fault-"

"Bullshit if I hadn't gone with you and forced him to stay home he wouldn't be here." Brian didn't take his eyes off of Justin. "Now please...both of you leave."

"Brian, he's right-" Ted began but Brian cut him off.

"LEAVE!"

Micheal looked at Ted and slowly nodded. They left quietly as Brian closed his eyes. He let a tear finally trickle down his face as he watched the innocent face of Justin sleeping next to him. Bust Justin was no longer innocent.

"I'm so sorry, Justin," he whispered. "I'm so sorry...I hope you forgive me." And with that he broke down sobbing wondering if he would ever truly be able to forgive himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

The others arrived as soon as they heard. None of them could believe what was happening.

"Can't Sunshine get a bit of a break?" Debbie sobbed. "First he was attacked, now he was fucking RAPED?"

"I feel sick," Jennifer mumbled and Lindsay and Melanie quickly sat her down. Jennifer placed her hand to her mouth. "And to think this was because he was trying to earn money...for school..."She shook her head. "I could kill my ex husband...if he hadn't cut Justin off this NEVER would have happened!"

"Jennifer, honey," Debbie said quietly, her voice shook. "I know what it's like...to want to blame people...but right now Justin needs you..focused...present. As much as you might want to you can't afford to become unglued and start blaming everyone..."

"I'm NOT blaming everyone I'm just blaming him! And those sonsofabitches who did this to my child!" Jennifer's voice rose to a shrill level.

"Sh," Lindsay said softly as she grabbed Jennifer into a tight hug. "Sh..."she couldn't think of anything else too say but rocked Mrs. Taylor back and forth as Jennifer broke down in sobs. Vic squeezed Debbie's hand tightly as Emmett paced as and Ted and Micheal sat.

They were all waiting for permission to see Justin. As well as anymore information the doctors might give.

Finally they were allowed in. The doctor was reluctant to allow so many people but Jennifer convinced him too. They walked in and saw Brian holding Justin's hand.

Brian looked up and his face paled as he saw Justin's mother and everyone else. What would he say to her? How can you tell someone it was your fault their son got raped?

"Oh my sweet baby," Mrs. Taylor sobbed sa she rushed over to Justin and showered him in kisses. Justin looked so innocen there, sound asleep and covered in blankets.

"Only one person can stay the night,"the doctor said in an apologetic tone. Brian and Jennifer looked at each other.

"You stay." Brian's voice was soft. "You're his mother." Jennifer nodded, her eyes watery.

"Thank you."

Brian didn't respond as he stood. Micheal placed his hand on Brian's shoulder which was ignored.

Lindsay. Melanie and Debbie kissed Justin on the cheeks before leaving as they others squeezed Justin's hand. They slowly headed out of the hospital.

"I'm going home with you," Micheal told Brian. "I'll call Ben and let him know what's happening." Brian didn't respond so Micheal took that as an okay.

Lindsay was worried sick about Brian as well. The only time he had ever gotten like this was when Justin was first attacked. She wondered how on earth both Justin and Brian would recover. She placed her hand on Micheal's

"Call me if it gets worse, and he needs someone else to talk to," she mumlbed and Micheal nodded. They left praying that Justin would be able to recover this time but worried this would be the breaking point.

* * *

Jennifer sat next to her son through the entire night. She wouldn't stop holding his hand. He looked so vulernable, so fragile. Her mind was racing with emotions. Anger and violence towards those sonsofbitches that did this to him. She wanted them dead. As well as pain and grief that he had to experience something like this. And guilty that she couldn't protect him.

She gasped when she saw her son's eyes slowly flutter open as it started to turn dawn.

"Justin? Sweetheart?"

"Mom?" Justin seemed very disoriented and confused. "What happened?"

What happened? You were raped by a group of low life thugs. What happened?...you were violated...what happened?

"You're in the hospital," she began slowly, her voice trembled...She grasped Justin's hand. "No matter what happens afterwards honey we can get through this. You know we can."

She sounded desperate to avoid the iissue. To avoid having to give him more pain.

"Mom, what HAPPENED?" His voice was sharp as he sat up. he was so disoriented. His mind was foggy at the moment.

"You were...oh baby...you were raped..." she whispered and started to sob.

* * *

_Raped_

Justin stared at his mother when she said that word.

Baby you were raped.

He felt sick. She had to be lying...she couldn't be telling the truth and yet...

_"Yeah you fucking like that don't you? You little slut? You fucking love it..."_

He gaspe dand jerked his hand from hers.

"Justin?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Justin honey please, say something."

He blinked back tears as he looked at the window.

"That's impossible," he mumbled. "I wasn't...I couldn't have been..."

_"I love you tight little ass."_

Fuck...He trembled at that voice. Those _voices _actually. He felt sick. She was right...

Flashes were coming back now. Not all at once but just enough to confirm.

"It's not true!"

"Justin!" Mrs. Taylor cried out ignored her. He had to get out of there. Had to see Brian. He pulled at the cords.

"Not true!"

Brian would tell him the truth. Say it was a lie, and spare him the pain.

"I have to get out of here!"

"Doctor! Nurse!" His mother started shouting. The doctor and nurses ran in and held Justin down. Justin couldn't take thoes arms on him and started fighting as flashes of _those _arms entered his mind.

"Get off of me!" He screamed, fear in his voice. His mother backed off with her hand to her mouth as the nurse grabbed for a needle. She watched as the nurse placed it into Justin's skin. Finally Justin collapsed in his bed.

"If he acts like this everytime he wakes up," said the doctor softly. "We might have to keep him temporarly sedated."

Jennifer nodded. Her whole body was shaking and she slid down onto the floor and started to sob.

"God what am I going to do?" She prayed. "Please God...tell me what's going to happen...is my baby going to be all right? Is he ever...going to be the same again?"

But just like she suspected would happen God didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Micheal walked Brian into his place. Brian was barely moving. Micheal had to undress him and put him to bed.

"Brian?" Micheal asked softly as he laid down next to Brian and gently placed his hand on Brian's shoulder. "Brian, you have to say something...please...for me."

Brian didn't respond. He didn't move. He barely breathed. It was like he was in a catatonic state. Micheal was scared shitless. He had only seen Brian like this once, and it nearly destroyed him. So many thoughts were in his head.

What was going to happen to Justin? Would he survive? Would Brian survive? Would any of them survive?

Survival seemed like work now. For all of them. Micheal just wanted this pain to be over. The suffering. He wanted his friends and family to be happy. He wanted Justin to be safe and healthy. Was that too much to ask?

He started to wrap his arms around Brian.

"Don't touch me." Brian's voice was harsh.

"Brian-"

"DON'T."

"It's not your fault."

"Don't go there Mikey, just back the fuck off-okay?"

Micheal straightened up.

"No I WON'T back the fuck off...Brian, you have to realize that this ISN'T your fault."

"Bullshit I knew he was going to that party and I didn't bother to stop him even though I knew what a scumbag Sap is."

"He's not a kid anymore...he's 18. You can't tell an 18 year old what to do."

"But-"

"But NOTHING...please,stop blaming yourself!" Micheal was suddenly angry. "Right now isn't the time for guilt, Brian! Justin needs you. He needs you to be strong. He needs you to be there, to be present for him."

Brian shook his head.

"I'm not sure if I can-"

"You can, you're strong enough. You're Brian Kinney for fuck's sake!" He used that line many times because it seemed to have some sort of impact on Brian.

Micheal sighed.

"In the morning we'll go see Justin and see if he's awake..."

"I don't want to see him like that..."

"Tough, you're going to have to suck it up, Brian..." Micheal bit his lip. "I know I'm being harsh here...but I hate seeing you beat yourself up like this." He swallowed and rubbed his hands over Brian's shoulders. "It's not your fault," he repeated. Brian closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow," he mumbled. "I'll see Justin." It was the least he could do. Even if he hated seeing Justin so hurt, and in so much pain he owed it to Justin to try at least. And like Mikey said, to suck it up. Micheal nodded, relieved to see Brian talking again, and responding.

Micheal started to move.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch."

Brian looked up.

"Could you stay here...with me? I...don't want to be alone."

This wasn't the time to mock or tease Brian. Micheal didn't even think to do such a thing. He just nodded and crawled intot he seats and wrapped his arms around Brian's, holding him close to him.

Brian closed his eyes, glad that he wasn't just wished he could help Justin. It scared him shitless, the idea of seeing him in this state, of trying to talk to him. What would he say to Justin? How could he help someone who had been so traumitized? He didn't know what to do. He felt rage...he wanted to kill every one of those sonsofbitches. Especially Sap. But he knew he'd get arrested and Justin needed him there. He wanted to hug Justin, and keep him safe in his arms forever.

But most of all he wanted Justin to be healed. To be whole again. To be like who he was before all of this happened.

But he knew that was never going to happen. Justin was changed now, forever. And there was no going back.

* * *

When Justin woke he was first calm, until he remembered what happened. His eyes flew open.

Jennfier sat up.

"Honey please...try and remain calm...if you don't they'll have to sedate you again."

Sedate him...those hands all over Justin. Justin shuddered. He didn't want that.

He jerked away when Jennifer tried to touch him. She tried to hide the hurt but Justin could see it and made him feel like couldn't help it, though, the idea of someone touching himso soon...the idea of hands on him... He turned his head and stared out at the window.

"Where's Brian?"

"What?"

"Where's Brian?" His voice was soft. He was trying to control his temper. "I...need to see him."

"You can only have one person stay the night sweetie."

"I need to see him!" Justin's voice rose. It was in a scared tone, and an angry tone.

"Justin, please!"

Justin looked at her, with wide scared eyes.

"Please," he begged back. "Please...I need to see ...mom." He begged her with his knew that he needed Brian to remind him that he'd be safe and all right. He needed Brian to protect him. She knew that because, to her, she had failed to protect him. She nodded and walked out into the hallway to dialed Brian's number.

* * *

Brian saw whow was calling and froze...Mrs. Taylor with more bad news probably...as if it could get any worse. He swallowed and looked at Micheal who looked equally worried.

"Mrs. Taylor?"

"Brian...he's awake."

Brian closed his eyes. Justin was finally awake...that was a blessing and a curse.

"He's insisting on seeing you.I don't think he'll calm down until you're here-"

"I can't-"

"PLEASE!"

Brian was stunned to here how shrill Jennifer's voice got.

"He needs you...you're the only one that'll be able to calm him down."

Brian sighed. He couldn't face Justin when he was like this...helpless and vulnerable but he had to...for Justin's sake and Jennifer's. He owed them that much. Mikey was right, he had to suck it up.

"I'll be there."

"Thank you."

When he arrived the doctor stopped him from going into the room.

"Only one person can stay at him during none visiting hours."

Mrs. Taylor quickly emerged from the room.

"Brian, thank you for coming."

"They won't let me in."Brian's voice was a growl. There was anger inside of him that was ready to be ripped open attack. She looked at the doctor.

"Only one at a time can stay, those are the rules," the doctor said in an apologetic tone. She nodded.

"Fine I'll go..."

"Wait, you're his mother..."

"He needs you right now more than he needs me," she whispered. "You'll be able to get through to him, I can't righ tnow...Please stay, for him."

Brian swallowed and nodded.

"All right."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you," she whispered. He said nothing back, unsure of what to say. "And," she added softly as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "It's not your fault...what happened. None of it is."

How did she know he was blaming himself? He watched her as she went in the room to say goodby to Justin and watched as she walkd down the hallway. Brian looked through the window and saw Justin staring at him with pain filled eyes. Eyes that were begging him to come inside. Begging him to help, only problem is he didn't know how to help or what to say. He took a deep breath and slowly walked in the room.


End file.
